One Night Stand
by GrowlytheGrowl
Summary: Emboar & Ankylomon already dating with each other for a few years. And now, they want their relationship to reach the pinnacle of a lovely monsters couple.


**Merry Christmas! If you want to have some fun reading smut, here is my gift for you *evil laugh*Enjoy my humble gift!**

* * *

><p>Ankylomon stares at Emboar with concerns. He &amp; Emboar were dating for a few years. And now, the two of them are in bed, together... alone… with no one nor anything can interrupt them. Ankylomon and Emboar lying down on the comfy bed that is big and durable enough to support them at the same time.<p>

He looks at Emboar and says, "What's the matter? Something is bothering you Emboar?" The yellow, spiky Ankylosaurus turns to the side to face his boyfriend.

"Not…. Nothing! Nothing at all!," The fire-wielding boar says with much nervous. "An…. Anyway, how are we gonna start this… intimation?" His voices still lurk with nervousness, and at the same time, he blushes heavily.

Ankylomon immediately jumps on top of Emboar, causing the bed to shake roughly a bit. He looks deeper into his boyfriend's blushed face. He smiles all the way and says, "Why are you blushing up for? I'm your boyfriend Emboar. There is nothing to be shy about~" the husky Ankylosaurus charms his way for his beloved boyfriend.

"Wha-! What are you doing on top of me? Move.. Move aside please" The fire boar can feel his boyfriend's weight upon him.

"Ohh~ I'm so sorry. You don't like being bottom huh?," Ankylomon smirks and teasing his boyfriend.

"N…..No! I like being…. I mean, it's okay to be….. it's not wrong to…" His shyness taking over his nervous now. With a bit of lustful stare towards his boyfriend's husky arm, the boar simply craves to satisfy his arm fetish. While he stares lustfully, he doesn't notice that he himself starts to drool.

"You are drooling over me….." Ankylomon surprised by the looks of his boyfriend drooled. "Oh, now I see it. You want to top me do you?" He smirks again.

Emboar wipes off his saliva after his boyfriend noticed it. "No, not really…. I mean….. I kinda want it to…. But-" The imagination of being a top with his boyfriend is truly make him pleasured at the thought of it, before Ankylomon interrupts.

"If you want it to, you can start first by topping me. I will do anything for you. Do you want anal?" The yellow dinosaur asks for more intriguing, jaw-dropped sex actions.

"No! Not ever! I don't want it! I hate anal!," Emboar turns his face to the side in disapproved.

Ankylomon touches his boyfriend's face, and make him faced directly in front of him again. The spiky dinosaur delivers a deep kiss towards his boyfriend passionately. "I'm sorry there big guy. If you don't want to, I'm just fine with that. The most important thing is, you and I are gonna have a blast-ful sexy time." He gives another deep kiss for him. "So, this is your first time?" He asks with much concern for his beloved boyfriend. He doesn't want to do anything bad or painful towards him.

Feels a bit erotic with the deep kiss he received earlier, the fire boar answers the question. "Yea… Yeah…. This is my first time." He returns another passionate kiss.

Both of them start to enjoy the kiss together. After a few moments, Emboar starts to use his tongue. Ankylomon notices that and immediately break the kiss. "Woah! Woah! Big guy! Hold your horses for a while." He already knew his boyfriend is all erotic by the looks of his face. "I want this to last for a long time okay. Since this is your first, I don't want it to get all high and blow it up. Say…. When was the last time you masturbated yourself?"

Emboar get a bit high while huffing, and fortunately he still has he senses with him at the moment. He answers after he wipes around his mouth with his hand, "A few months ago… maybe several… Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Let's continue this shall we?" Without further ado, the spiky dinosaur makes the first sensual move. His tongue slurs inside Emboar's mouth. The two monsters are now kissing each other with much aroused. After a few minutes, Ankylomon is huffing heavily and breaks the kiss. "Ahh….. You are so cute Emboar. You have such a wonderful chubby cheek…." He moans and kisses the cheek on both sides with passion. Soon, he licks downward, at his fat neck next. The Ankylosaurus getting all erotic and tantalizes. "Oh yes…. I always wanted to taste your fat neck…." He says it lustfully and fondles the neck with his mouth.

Having the sensation given by his boyfriend's caressing his fiery neck, Emboar couldn't hold on much longer and let out a satisfying moan. "This feel great… Keep…. Keep going…" He puts his free hand on top of Ankylomon's head. He certainly doesn't want to let go of the caressing just yet.

Noticed by the fire boar's reaction, the husky dinosaur agrees to meet the demand from his partner. He continues to fondle his fiery, fat neck all the way in horizontal fashion. Moving his mouth slowly from the right….. to the centre….. and lastly, on the left hand side of the neck. Soon, he wants to stop at that very moment, but, Emboar's hand is still on top of his head. His partner doesn't want it to end just yet. Seeing his partner enjoying much of the foreplay, he fondles the neck again starting from the left. But this time, it is even slower than the previous. At the same time, his other free hand gropes Emboar's cheek to make it all more satisfactory.

At last, Emboar's hand is moved away from Ankylomon's head. He huffs with pleasure, "That was…. Good indeed." Ankylomon gives him a kiss momentarily before releasing the kiss. "I can see you love foreplay a lot eh. You want more?" The yellow spiky dinosaur will do anything to satisfy his partner. If he wants more foreplay, he will get it. Ankylomon is such a very lovely & caring monster. Emboar replies back with a kiss while he hugs & pulls the husky dinosaur even closer to him.

Without saying anything in return, Ankylomon knew his partner wants more of foreplay. After Emboar broke the kiss, he nuzzles his way down towards where the fire boar's breasts are. The previous foreplay really did well to expose the hidden monster's sexual part for intercourse. It is a natural pointer among monsters, which a monster is already in erotic state. The yellow spiky dinosaur quickly makes his moves by sucking his boyfriend's nipple on the right hand side.

"Ahh! Ankylomon! Errgh!," The fire boar startles when he receives such a pleasuring sensation. He enjoys every seconds his partner giving him foreplay that he craves so much. Soon, he feels his genital start to show up and a bit of erection down below.

Seeing his partner startled, Ankylomon knew he has made the right & correct movement. As much as he is more experienced during intercourse, he keeps a steady pace of not to become too erotic. Hence, his genital is still hidden. Not too much to say, he continues to suck his boyfriend's nipple like a baby hungry for milk from a breastfeeding mother. All of those sexual experiences he gained, he make a strong conclusion. His partner is definitely a more sensitive monster during intercourse. To prove that his thought is true, Ankylomon uses his free hand to fumble around the other monster's breast. While he is really good at it, the yellow dinosaur fondles his nipples at the same time.

"Ahh!" Emboar again jolts by his boyfriend's action. And this time, he is speechless to say any proper words, other than he keeps huffing & moaning in pleasure. It is too much to take in. He immediately feels his genital starts to erect, as hard as it could. After a few minutes his boyfriend caressing his breasts & nipples so much, he starts to leak pre.

Just as he thought. Inside Ankylomon's mind, he knew that was to happen eventually. After he caressed the fire boar enough, he stops the sucking, fumbling and fondling. He looks behind him, still on top of his partner. What he sees now is, a semi-erect male monster's genital with leaked pre in front of his eyes. He wants to say this to his partner, and being hold on to it during the intercourse. He says with a playful voice, "You are one sensitive monster aren't you?" The Ankylosaurus touches the tip of the genital's head, where the pre leaked. He uses his index finger to wipe the milky red coloured pre and lick it. He says lustfully, "Emm…. A bit salty. And warm too. I like it….." He turns his attention towards his partner back, still huffing. "Are you alright? You want me to keep going with the same thing, or you crave for another foreplay."

The fire boar looks in the eyes of his boyfriend. He's huffing is slightly lessen than the last time. "You…. You have another….. foreplay for me?"

The spiky dinosaur smirks with lust. "I have a lot. Now…" He gets up and instructs his partner. "You need to get up a bit, and lean back against the back of the bed." Emboar do exactly what his partner asked him to do. "You feel relax?"

"Yeah…. I guess so…. But why-," Emboar couldn't finish what he wishes to ask, until Ankylomon licks his beefy hand, starting from the right hand side. "Emmmm….." Emboar can only moans without any objection. He looks at his boyfriend, giving him another foreplay.

Ankylomon continues to licks & fondles his boyfriend's beefy hand. Soon, he reaches for the bigger part of the arm, the forearm. He licks & fondles for every moments he can. The yellow dinosaur huffing so heavily, as he yearns for this for a long time, since he dated with Emboar. Later, he does the unexpected. Not many monsters do this kind of foreplay. He immediately pushes his armoured head to let the Emboar's arm facing upward, and finally, his armpit is totally exposed. With the entire libido he has, he's huffing much heavier now. He licks the armpit of the fire boar. He doesn't mind the smell and the taste. All he wants now is to fill his sexual desire to the maximum. He continues to lick the armpit; his free hand fumbles around Emboar's breasts & belly from time to time.

Emboar, currently receiving this unexpected foreplay, couldn't resist the sensation. He keeps moaning & huffing, letting his boyfriend do as he pleased. His genital is now erected yet again. Soon, his semi-erect genital leaks pre. This time, it comes out with streams of pre. The sensation of his armpit, breasts & belly being caressed at the same time, it is too much to take in.

Ankylomon realizes with his eyes that Emboar is enjoying this. The streams of pre really prove it to be true. He wastes no time, and stops the licking & fumbling. He crosses over to the left hand side, and before he does the same thing all over again, he wipes the milky red pre coming out with his index finger and licks it. He doesn't say anything, as to not destroy the already erotic scenario. The taste is still a bit salty, but this time, he tasted a bit thicker pre. After that, he continues to do his things again. He licks & fondles the beefy hand, forearm and at the final spot, the armpit. For a few minutes, the yellow spiky dinosaur continues to lick the armpit, while he fumbles around the breasts & belly. After one final lick and grope, it is all over. Ankylomon rests himself against the back of the bed, just like his partner. Both of them are now huffing in satisfaction.

"I want more Ankylomon… Please…" Emboar huffs while he starts to get all high up and reaches for his semi-erect genital with his hand.

"Na-ah. You can't do that Emboar. I'm here for you am I? I will get into 'that' soon." His spiky ball tail pushes Emboar's hand away in a gentle manner. "Don't you think you have one spot remaining that is….. untouched?" Ankylomon smirks with lust towards his boyfriend.

Emboar couldn't agree more, and he is absolutely understood what his partner means. He gets up from his lean, turns his back and be in crawl position on all fours. He makes one request to his partner, "Just….. don't lick inside the hole…..".

"I know, I know. You don't like anal Emboar. I will obliged to that.," Ankylomon makes a slurry sound with his tongue to stimulate the sexual scene again. He gets up from his lean, and reaches his boyfriend's buttock.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come... Maybe as a New Year's gift *evil laugh*<strong>


End file.
